The Freedom Fighters
by Random Sleep
Summary: They were forced to make a band for a music class assignment...what will they get up to between, after, and during sets? What will they change about songs we know and love?Hmmm... this fic includes Hwoarang, Asuka, Jin and Xiaoyu. Also a bit of Miharu. AN


Prologue – Music Class Assignment 

"Blah blah blah so you have to make up a band blah blah blah." These were Mrs Carpetcleaner's exact words on that fateful afternoon in music class at Mishima High School.

"Excuse me Mrs Carpetcleaner, but how many people have to be in the band!" Came a dorky voice. It was Miharu's voice. (Well, admit it, she is a dork. All she had to wear at the 4th tournament was her school uniform.)

"Four or five at most, three at least, ya shat bag," Came Mrs Carpletcleaner's reply.

And so without further ado, all the class ran to people who they wished to be in a band with. Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Jin all ran to meet each other in the middle of the room. Unfortunately…Miharu spotted them.

"Heya guys!" She laughed and snorted and pushed up her glasses. But they just slid back down her nose again.

The three of them grimace. "Hi…" they all said.

"Uhm do ya wanna be in my rock band? We're gonna be super cool!"

"Uh…" Jin mumbled.

"Ehm…I…I…" Xiaoyu stuttered.

"Well ya see…we already have our fourth member made up!"

"What! Who!" She cried and screamed at them.

"HIM!" Asuka pointed at a randomer. He was just sitting at his desk boredly doodling his motorcycle with Jin's head impaled on the headlight. You can just guess who it was.

"What! Kazama! What do you want!"

"Which Kazama? Never mind. Hwoarang, come here a minute..." Asuka said.

"What do you want, Kazama's sister?"

"Just c'mere…"

So Hwoarang walked up to Asuka, glaring at Jin.

"What!" But Asuka had grabbed his arm and twisted it around over his head.

"Aaaagggghhhhh! You crazy Kazama's sister bitch thang!"

"Hey there! You're gonna be in our band, okay?" Asuka said sweetly but evilly.

"Yeah! Just…just don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me, Kazama's sister!"

So Asuka twisted his arm even more. "Sorry, that's not my name."

Hwoarang shuddered. "Fine! Asuka!"

"Thanking you! So, sorry Miharu, but we already have Hwoarang in our band!" Asuka said happily.

"But…but he's a Bad Boy!" Miharu whispered.

Everyone stared at her with a look of disgust and confusion on their faces.

"What the hell?" Hwoarang remarked.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm r-really sorry! Don't hu-hurt me!"

Everyone just stared at her. "Okay…"

"But uhm, you can have five band members, and you guys only have four! Come on, Xiao, because I'm your best friend and we can be in the same band now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HATE YOU! GO TO HELL, BIATCH!" Xiao had a sudden outburst.

"W-what?" Miharu said, crying. Xiaoyu almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Fuck off." Asuka said.

"Oooohh! You said a Bad Word!"

"Has everyone decided who their band members are, chicken shats?" Mrs Carpetcleaner asked.

"YEAH!" Hwoarang, Asuka, Xiaoyu and Jin shouted. Miharu went away and sat under the tree and cried and began wearing t-shirts that said 'I like the rain because no-one knows I'm crying' and became like a total Emo kid. So Jin thought she was hot. But all that comes later.

"Well, all ya shat bags had better go sit at a table and talk." She said boredly.

Hwoarang, being the difficult one, said "Or what?" No because he had a problem with it, but because he was bored.

"Or I'll BATCH SLAP y'all." So Hwoarang shut up and they all went to sit at Asuka's desk. Asuka and Hwoarang sat on the desk, Xiaoyu sat on the chair and Jin sat under the desk and complained about the terrible learning conditions.

"So, who's doing what in the band?" Xiaoyu asked. "I wanna be drummer!"

Asuka and Hwoarang looked at her doubtfully, and since Jin couldn't see her as he was underneath the desk, he just looked up at the wood.

"Uh, are you sure?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah!"

"Can you play drums?" Hwoarang asked.

"Um, yeah, Panda taught me this morning, ja!"

For some reason unknown to us, they all believed her.

"I shall be the piano player…silent, beautiful, yet alone…" Jin said sadly.

"Okay." The other three agreed.

"What? Don't you wanna know why I'm all alone?"

"No. And you're not beautiful, you big Kazama gay." Hwoarang said nastily.

"Yes he is! He's not afraid to show who he truly is! You just don't understand, you judge him before you even get to know the real Jin! Shame on you! No one knows us! No one cares, no one understands!" Miharu suddenly sobbed out of nowhere.

"Wow…you don't know me at all, but you're a hot emo girl." Jin said. "Didn't you used to be a dork?"

"But I realised, I enjoy exaggerated pain and listening to Bullet For My Valentine."

"Hey! Me too!" For the first time, a smile appeared on Jin's face.

"Hey…you uhm…you wanna go out?" Miharu asked shyly.

"Sure!"

"Well, you can't, because I hate you, you big pathetic false emo wretch! IMPOSTER!" Miharu shouted at him and ran away laughing. So Jin cried.

"There there Jin-Jin!" Xiaoyu said brightly.

"My soul…my soul is filled with conformists…gah…" he said.

"ANYWAY!" Asuka shouted. Everyone stared at her. "So, Jin is on piano or keyboard, Xiao is on drums, and I'm on bass. Because it's way cool!"

"And I'm on lead guitar. So I kick Kazama's ass!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"Which Kazama?" Asuka asked.

"You know…Kazama."

"Which one? Me or Jin?" Hwoarang pointed darkly at Jin.

"Aha. No wait…we need a singer."

"Darn! Who can we choose?" Xiaoyu said hillbilly-ish-like.

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miharu shouted from the other side of the room.

"Let's take turns," Hwoarang said quickly.

"Yep."

"I think we should be called, 'The Fallen Bleeding Roses'." Jin said.

"That's so emo. No."

"OOOOOHHHH! THE PANDA CLUB!" said (guess who).

"No, Xiao, we're not a stupid preppy pink band."

"Awwww…."

"What about the Motorbike Gang?"

"Are you on crack or something, Hwoarang?" Asuka asked angrily.

"What!" Hwoarang looked about shiftily. "No! Hah!"

Everyone looked at him like this ¬¬. So Hwoarang quickly gave another suggestion.

"The Fighters."

"Hmmm… yeah…but what about we change it a little… THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" Asuka shouted.

"Yeah. That's good." Hwoarang said.

"But freedom from what?" Xiaoyu asked.

"The black abyss that is my life, the darkness that overwhelms my soul… But I shall never be free…"

"Look, Kazama, if you're going to kill yourself, hurry up and do it!" Hwoarang lost his patience with the emo.

"We'll make it easy for ya, here's my knife!" Asuka said angrily.

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu stared at Asuka.

"Why do you have a knife!" Xiaoyu asked, terrified.

"Don't worry, if I had wanted to kill you, I'd have done if several weeks ago when you tried to make me wear pink blusher."

Xiaoyu totally beamed. "Ooohh! Okay then!"

"But anyway, Kazama, just go do it, no one cares. Take the knife!" Hwoarang yelled.

"I will do it, and then you shall all be sorry."

"Well come on then, we don't have all day."

"I…I don't feel like spilling blood on your command…" Jin said nervously.

"Holy Jesus, he can't even kill himself. Good for nothing emo Kazama creep."

Jin looked down, ashamed of himself.

So ANYWAY, The Freedom Fighters?" Asuka interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah, it's cool." Hwoarang answered.

"Yeah, I like it." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Ugh…fine then. But my suggestion was so much better…" Jin said sadly.

"So what about band practise at my house? Ever since Grandpa became all old and vulnerable, a lot of music equipment has been appearing inside the house…" Asuka said this very quickly and glared at anybody who looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's cool, as long as I don't have to go near Kazama's room."

"Which one?" Asuka asked stupidly. Hwoarang pointed Jin.

"Yeah! I wanna see Jinny Jin's room!" said Xiaoyu excitedly.

"Fine…but all I'll do is cry in the corner…"

"So that's it then. I'm gonna leave now." Hwoarang got off the desk and walked out the classroom.

"Oooooh! Hwoarang! School's not over yet! What a rebel he is!" Xiaoyu squeaked.

Asuka just stared at her. "You should go hang out with Miharu. I think she's a dork again."

"No, now she's dressed up in a chicken outfit and she's over there trying to eat the ground."

"Retarded freak…" Asuka muttered to herself. "Well, this class is over in two minutes anyway. It's not like we're gonna be learning anything else anyway. So we might aswell just leave now." So Asuka got off the desk and literally hopped out the classroom. I mean, she really did, she had the pogo stick and everything. Jin followed her to look all big and tough, but Xiaoyu stayed because she was a dork in denial.

(A/N Sorry, guys, we know that Hwoarang and Asuka did not attend the same school as Jin, Xiaoyu and Miharu, and that Xiaoyu and Miharu wouldn't even be in Jin's class, but it's just to make it fit. This chapter was not very funny, but we promise that by next chapter, it will be much, much funnier. And when you see their version of songs, you might just start to like it xD SO stick around.)


End file.
